candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Emilia
Emilia is one of the main protagonists of the Candy Series and a member of Candy JEM. She is regarded as one of Sacred Hearts Primary School's "princesses". She used to be very vain who looked down on the less wealthy along with Sofia, Zara and Qistina before becoming close friends with Joni and Mia. Biography Early Life Emilia was an obese girl in kindergarten. She had no other friends except for Robert, another obese schoolmate. They were often bullied by their schoolmates because of their obesity. Emilia liked to eat sugary and unhealthy food while she was little which caused her obesity. Because of the constant bullying, she started eating less and developed a fear of sugary things as she thought that eating sugar would instantly make her fat. She has now overcame her phobia and is able to eat healthily with the help of her friends after the events of Healthy Pretty Girls. Reaching for the Stars: Friendship Healthy Pretty Girls: Diet It started at the school field with Joni playing volleyball with the other classmates. Mia was tired, so she wanted to take a break for a while, and she accompanied Emilia to read. Then, the sports club captain, Corey approached. He told them to continue playing, but instead Emilia objected it because her body would stay fit even without exercising. After Emilia finished, they stood in silence. After school, Mia told Emilia if she was being mean to Corey, but then Emilia, being cold-brained and intractable that she did not and it was Corey's fault. Joni still wanted to know the story of what were they talking about. Then Emilia changed the topic, forgotten that her father just bought a WII, and asked if they cpull come to play. Joni agreed, and Mia looked fine with it. At Emilia's house, Joni lost the game while Mia won. Joni seemed to cry, but then Emilia appeared, telling them that the maid had prepared some snacks. Joni thought that Emilia always have luxurious, rich snacks for tea, but it was not what she expected. The snacks were healthy wheatgrass juice and sugar-free wholemeal biscuits. Joni was not satisfied, but then Emilia explained that sugar does nothing but to harm the body. Mia asked Emilia if she ate like this since she was small, she was silent for a while and continued by saying that she did. In the evening, on their way back home, Mia and Joni saw a pretty and cute sweets shop called "Candy Bakery". They came inside, and saw many yummy cakes and pastries. But Joni did not have enough money, so Mia suggested to share a slice. Joni then smiled and agreed with Mia's suggestion. A customer came and he wanted to buy four whole cakes, and one slice of each other cakes, thus making Joni and Mia shocked. Next day at school, Joni was about to explain the whole thing which had happened after she and Mia left her house, but then the bell rang. Miss Miyuki came in, and she told the class that there was a new classmate joining them. The class chattered, and then a boy with big and wide body came in. He introduced himself as Robert. Joni shouted that he was the guy she and Mia saw in the bakery yesterday. Everybody's Favorite Friend: Amity Sparkle and Shine: Hygiene Style with Substance: Savvy Caught in the Net: Technology Hamlet's Keeper: Responsibility Happy Holidays!: Travel Girls on Guard: Self-Defense Top of the Class: Academics Starstruck!: Fandom Seasons of Blossom: Growing Up My Little Secret: Privacy Yes, You Can!: Optimism Little Ladies: Courtesy Keeping You Waiting: Time Management Dreams Take Flight: Ambition Boys & Girls Rule!: Growing Up Kitchen Capers: Cooking Tiny Terrors: Manners A Class Effort: Leadership On Our Own: Self-Reliance Rules of Popularity: Reputation More Than Friends: Feelings Brotherly Bother: Responsibility Fruits of Friendship: Nutrition Athletic Ace: Sports The Hero's Quest: Self-Improvement Facing Our Fears: Superstitions Spick & Span: Cleanliness Stress-Busters: Stress Management Be True, Be You: Interests Saving A Spendthrift: Money Management Trainee Trouble: Perseverance Lady-in-making: Social Etiquette The Me You Don't See: Blood Angels in Action: Kindness Memory Mishap: Road Safety Banding Against Bullies: Anti-bullying Appearance Emilia bears a striking resemblance to her mother. She has grayish mauve hair kept in a Chinese bob hairstyle. In the covers, the color of her eyes are depicted as blue with a slight shade of green, while in the comic, her eyes are turquoise in color. Just like most other characters, Emilia constantly changes her clothing. On several occasions, she was shown wearing the Candy JEM soft badge customized according to her appearance and personality on the left side of her chest. In Joni's dream as an adult, Emilia has her hair grown longer and she was bespectacled. She wore a business attire which consisted of an open black suit over a white shirt and black pants held up by a brown belt and she was seen carrying a dark purple handbag. Personality "A Candy JEM member who is regarded as one of the school's "princesses". Rational and intelligent, she is a nature leader who hides a warm personality beneath her cool and aloof appearance." '' -Emilia's personality and attitude shown in Characters page. Emilia is a verbally powerful, street-wise and morale girl for her age. When she was first introduced into the ''series, Emilia was shown to be quite aloof and down-to-earth to those around her, but would eventually display a warmer and more open-minded nature soon after. She is the most intellectually inclined of the group and often excels in her academic grades in school. Emilia seemed to be rather strict towards people who displayed signs of stupidity, such as Joni and Corey. As both described her as feisty and hot-tempered on several occasions. Self-righteous and diligent, Emilia knows how to differentiate the right from the wrong, and was known to be unskeptical and forgivable towards those whom once mistreated her -such as Qistina and Zara- when they begged for Candy JEM's forgiveness of their attitude that they and Sofia had once displayed towards them. Abilities Mental Intellect Described and showed as the most intellectually inclined of Candy JEM, Emilia is the brains of the group and often figure out ways for her and Mia and Joni to deal with situations. Throughout the series, Emilia had displayed her high intelligence for her age in both school and in crisis. Often scoring excellent grades in her school and coming as second place behind Carmen in her class. Singing Others Other Media Candy Careers Card Game 1.0 and 2.0 Emilia, along with many other characters, are depicted and designed in several cards as performing different types of occupations. She is designed as: * Coffee Barista * Beautician * Ballerina * Zookeeper * Archeologist * Director * Broadcast Journalist Candy Cuties Emilia, along with all the other Candy Series characters are featured in the spin-off Candy Cuties Series. Emilia appears in all the current volumes. Character Interview In the official 2018 fanbook, Emilia was interviewed on several questions: 1. Question: Is there anything more important to you than your studies? * Emilia's answer: Nothing at the moment. 2. Question: Your fear of getting fat prevented you from eating sweet foods. How did you overcome that? * Emilia's answer: I still avoid eating too many sweet foods. Every time I order cake, either Joni or Corey will finish it for me. 3. Question: Why would a studious girl be close friends with an athlete? * Emilia's answer: Corey teaches me about sports, and I teach him study techniques. As we make up for each other's weaknesses, we gradually become close. 4. Question: Norman thinks you're very troublesome. What do you say to that? * Emilia's answer: I don't mind, but as long as I'm around, he'd better not slack off! 5. Question: Do you think you'd make a better class monitor? * Emilia's answer: Norman may be laid-back, but his leadership qualities are better than mine. He can win the hearts of the students too. I think he makes an ideal monitor. 6. Question: Do you have role models? * Emilia's answer: I do. They're my parents. One day, I'm going to be as successful as them! 7. Question: What do you fear the most? * Emilia's answer: Joni's cooking. 8. Question: You and Sofia were close when you were younger, but you've grown apart. Does this make you sad? * Emilia's answer: No. Though I can't agree with her ideas and actions sometimes, she's still my friend. Whenever she gets into trouble, I think of ways to help her. Trivia * In Kitchen Capers, it was revealed that Emilia's favorite fruit is peachesKitchen Capers: Cooking, page 71, as mentioned by Joni who was making fruit jelly in cooking class. * Emilia's idol is Steve Jobs, the co-founder of Apple Inc.. * Emilia was ranked second in the 2014 Candy Series characters popularity poll. * Emilia has a fear of cockroaches. * "Emilia" means 'to strive or excel' in Latin. Hence her good academic grades in school. *In the official Candy Series character stats, several information of Emilia are revealed: ** Emilia's blood type is AB. ** The things that Emilia like is a computer. ** Emilia's hobbies are reading and go for online shopping. * According to the official 2018 Candy Series Fanbook: ** Emilia's birthday is on August 10, hence making her a Leo. ** Emilia's interest is reading. ** Positive traits of Emilia include her intelligence, modesty, calmness and her firm and decisive nature. ** Negative traits of Emilia include her occasional perfectionism and harsh demeanor. ** Emilia's favorite food are grains, whole grains and fresh fruit or vegetable juice while her least favorite food is sweet food. ** Emilia's strongest subjects are all subjects except for PE while her weakest subject is Physical Education. ** Emilia joins the singing club in her school. ** Emilia's favorite dressing style is clothing that are clean, neat and nothing too fancy. ** Emilia's pastimes are revising lessons for the next week, reading and journalling. ** Emilia's role models are her parents. ** Emilia's motto is "Do your best in everything; make the best out of everything!". ** Emilia's personal stats are: References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Candy JEM Members Category:Year 5 Students Category:Sacred Hearts Primary School Students Category:Year 5 Student Category:Student Category:Year 5 Category:Ouyangs